I wish I were special
by RandomBunnayy
Summary: This is set after Rachel confronted Brody about his night job, this is my interpretation of afterwards and no I do not own Glee. Also this is my first published fanfic so please enjoy :)
1. Creep

**This is set after Rachel confronted Brody about his night job, this is my interpretation of afterwards and no I do not own Glee but I do own this story **

_'Oh you float like a feather, in a beautiful world oh i wish i was special, youre so very special-'_ played on Rachel's iPod as she was on her way back to her apartment that she rents with her two best friends Santana and Kurt, who were gone at the moment.

Unknowningly, Kurt had told Finn about Rachel and Brody. She was getting ready to watch The Notebook and sink into her bed, when all of a sudden, she heard _'Even as I wonder I'm keeping you in sight, you're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night-' _played which was the ringtone she had reserved for Finn.

She answered "Hello?" "Hey, Rach, I heard about Brody, how are you doing?" She took a deep breath before replying with, "Its okay, I'll get over him...hopefully. Thanks for defending me, you're a sweetheart." "Oh beating the shit outta Brody? That was nothing, I just didn't want him to hurt you. But I think you may need to get tested for STDs."

She already knew that she needed to be checked so she wanted to be checked for every STD and STI known to man. She went to the free clinic earlier and was given the 'All Clear'.

"Don't worry, I'm clean. I'm just devastated that he could sell his body and then now tell me." "Brody is a sick individual, okay? Don't sweat over that douchebag, you are too good for that."

As Finn spoke those words of encouragement, she couldn't help but smile so wide that it brightened the sadness that had just recently filled her face. She realized what made her fall in love with him.

"That's so sweet of you, Finn." Just as she said that she heard a knock on the door. "Excuse me for a moment." She got up and answered the door. To her surprise, it was Finn.


	2. I Am Not A Robot

Her expression was awestruck and utter surprise. "Finn!" she hugged him tightly as she took in the fact that her 'knight in shining armor' had came all the way from Lima to see her. She then let go and kissed his cheek. "Come in!" She helped him with his bags. "I hope it's fine that I came to visit you guys. Speaking of your roommates, where are they?" She put his things down in the living room, "Uh, Kurt's at NYADA and Santana's at work."

"So, Rach, wanna finish our conversation?" He smiled coyly as he sat down on the couch. She also smiled as she sat down beside him, her big brown eyes gazing up at him as he returned the gaze. "I can't believe that you beat up Brody…and for me." "Why wouldn't I? I lov-" He paused for a moment and sighed before he continued, "I love you, Rachel, so very much." She knew that he meant it and that she felt the exact same way. She shushed him, "Finn, don't." Before he could react, she kissed him deeply.

Finn was both intrigued and amazed by her sudden kiss.

This kiss had just suddenly ignited something inside of Rachel and she just craved his touch again and again. Finally, she was home again.

Two hours later, after they were both sweaty, naked, and exhausted in her bed, as Rachel lie sleeping, Finn got up and went to the kitchen to get some water. Afterwards, he went back to the bedroom and picked up his pants. From which he got a box out of the pocket and opened it up to show the most beautifully cut diamond ring.

'_You've been hanging with the unloved kids so you never really loved and you've never trusted_.' All of a sudden he heard Kurt's amazing voice as he was coming in. Finn quickly put his pants and t-shirt back on and walked to the front to greet Kurt, "Kurt!" "Oh my God, Finn, when'd you get back?" Finn looked away remembering the last couple hours, "A couple hours ago." "Does Rachel know you're here?" Finn chuckled at the question. "Yeah, dude, she knows-"

Just as he said that Rachel came out of her room in her pink robe, "Oh, hi, Kurt, how was class?" Kurt quickly figured out what had happened while he was gone but knew that inevitably they would somehow hook up again. "Oh, nothing special, what happened here?"

As Rach and Kurt chatted, Finn had finally built up the courage to say what was on his mind since Valentine's Day, so he got the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. "Rachel Barbra Berry, you are my beacon of light, the love of my life, and my reason to be my best each and every day and right now, I'm asking for the second time if you can make me the luckiest man in the world and become my wife, so, will you marry me?"


	3. C'mon

Rachel stood there awestruck, in tears. Kurt and Finn both looked at her, waiting for an answer. "Y-Yes, Finn, I will marry you!" Finn stood up grinning ear to ear as he put the ring onto her left ring finger, and kissed her again as he'd done the last time he had proposed. Kurt finally rand in, "Oh my Gawd, we've got to call our families!" Rachel was so happy in that moment. All she could do was kiss her new fiancé and they watched movies all night.

It was almost 11 by the time Santana got home. _"__C'mon 'cause I know what I like, and you're looking just like my type, let's go for it just for tonight, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, now don't even try to deny, we're both going home satisfied, let's go for it just for tonight, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon" _She came in singing quiet loudly, which woke everyone. Rach came from the comfort of Finn's embrace and her bed, "Santana?" San was clearly drunk, "Shh…You'll wake my roommates" Rach came closer to help her and could smell the strong stench of alcohol on San. "Oh, god, San you're drunk!" "NO! I'M NOT!" Kurt soon came out, "What's going on? My class starts at 9 am and I need my beauty sleep." "Oh nothing, our little Latina is just a little drunk and needs to go to bed," Rachel ushered her to the bathroom, "Oh god San you stink, you need a shower." San slurred her words, "I made over $600 tonight!" San tried to resist the small petite that was helping her get cleaned up in the bathroom.

After San's shower, Rach helped her into her night clothes and helped the Latina to her room. "Mmm, thanks, Berry!" San said as she cuddled up to "Brittany", her pillow, soon she was out like a light. Rachel soon made her back to her bed. Finn noticed her reappearance, "Babe" She smiled as his arms wrapped around him, "What?" "I missed you" he then kissed her and they went back to sleep.

The next morning, Rachel woke up to an empty bed, "Finn?" She got up and his things were still there but where was he? Soon her nose was engorged with the sweet smell of pancakes, eggs whites, and muffins. She soon got up and went to the kitchen where she saw Kurt and Finn already sitting down eating. "Good Morning!" Kurt greeted his bestie. "Good morning to you too!" she said before kissing Finn and getting a plate. A hung over Santana soon surfaced from her room. "Morning, guys" she got a plate as well and started piling delicious food onto her plate.

Just as Rachel was pouring syrup on her pancakes, she suddenly got an intense sensation of bile in her thought and quickly dashed to the bathroom. She had just thrown up all of the contents of her stomach. Finn came soon after to check on her, "Are you

Okay?" "I-I don't know, I don't know what's happening to me." "You don't think that you could be…prr-pregnant, do you?" She quickly shook her head, "No, I can't be, I'm still at NYADA, and I haven't won a Tony or played Fanny in Funny Girl! I just-" "Babe, it's okay I'm here and I'm not leaving you, okay?" And with that Finn kissed his petite fiancé.


	4. Bulletproof

Rachel was on her way home from the pharmacy as she passed by the park and saw children playing. They looked so innocent and peaceful but she didn't think that she had what it takes to be a mom.  
Soon she was at her humble apartment, which was currently empty because Kurt took Finn sightseeing and Santana had to "work". She went straight to the bathroom where took the test out of the box and read the instructions.  
After she started the test, she waited the painful 5 minutes, just as the box said.

Her jaw dropped as she saw this unholy sign appear on the stick. WHAT? THIS CANT BE RIGHT! She dropped the positive pregnancy test just as she heard Santana stumble into the apartment with a new work uniform. _"Bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away..."_ She soon was headed to her room before passing by the bathroom and noticing Rachel in the bathroom. "Rach? Is that what I think it is?" Rachel just sat there in silence. "C'mon, Babs, tell me…" Rachel felt the tears well up in her eyes. "I-it's positive" Santana hugged her petite bestie. "Well, I'll help you figure out how to tell Finn." "Thank you, San."

The next morning, Rachel got up, got dressed, and kissed Finn 'good morning' as she was leaving for her classes at NYADA. She got there just in time to scarf down a scone, stretch, and get a few every minutes before the infamous 'Cassandra July' would curse the class with her presence. Class started and Cassie was as brutal as ever. 30 minutes into the class, Rachel was clearly feeling a little..green and Cassie could totally tell. "Hmmm, looks like Little Miss Schimmer wants to go over the steps again. Front and center Schimmer." Rachel's expression went from uneasy to distress. "Um, Okay." She nervously moved to the center of everyone and anxiously waited as the music started; Cassie's stick pounding against the floor, "Five, six-five, six, seven, eight" Rachel started the dance and, right after she finished her third turn, just stopped, covering her mouth from what inevitably would come. "Is there a problem Schimmer?" "No…I just- excuse me for a moment!" Rachel quickly dashed to the nearest bathroom where she had just barely made it to the trashcan. "Damn, morning sickness!"

**I just wanna thank each and every one of you for reading, supporting, and following this story. I haven't really been able to work on this story because I've been busy and a kid at my school passed away so the past few weeks have been pretty hectic but I should be back to my usual posts every few days very soon, so watch out. Also if you have any plot twists, ideas, or feedback fell free to review me, PM me, or tweet me at PEZB3RRY. Oh, and if you have any other otps that you guys would like for me to do please message me. Thanks for all the support I'm truly gracious. J **


	5. Faithfully

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight, sending all my love along the wire, they say that the road ain't no place to start a family, right down the line it's been you and me, and loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be, oh girl, You stand by me, I'm forever yours, Faithfully... _Finn sped to the hospital in his car as soon as he had heard Rachel was in the hospital. When he finally got there he went straight to the reception area. "I'm looking for Rachel!" "Sir, what's the last name?" "Berry!" The lady looked her up, "Oh, she's being seen by the obstetrician, would you like the room number?" Finn's facial expression shifted from puzzled to mystified, "What? No, Rachel isn't pregnant, you must have her mixed up with another someone else." "Um, she's the only-" she double checked, "Berry that we have here, now you are more than welcome to check the hospital in Bronx if you'd like." "What's the address?" the receptionist quickly jot down the address when suddenly he heard a similar voice, "Finn!" "Kurt? Where's Rachel?" "She's right down the hall, I was just about to come hunt you down, now come on!"

Finn followed his frantic brother to where he would see that Rachel was, in fact, pregnant. Rachel's face lit up as her knight in shining armor came to her side, "Finally, I thought you'd never get here." "Babe, what happened?" "I fainted in dance class but I'm okay" "S-so, is it true? Are you-we expecting?" Rachel nodded innocently, "The doctor did a quick sonogram to check on the baby," she motioned to the small picture beside her on the stool, "here he or she is!" She said smiling from ear to ear. Finn broke down into tears as he saw the tiny embryo.

As they left the hospital, the doctor gave her a prescription for neonatal vitamins and told her that she needed to get more rest. Finn still couldn't believe that his little starlet was pregnant, it wasn't her plan. She didn't have a Tony, an Oscar, nor a Grammy, sadly. So many questions were running through his mind, 'Why didn't I use protection?' 'Why didn't I think?' 'What am I gonna do?' 'What are WE gonna do?' 'Am I gonna screw this kid's life up?' Rachel snapped him out of his daydream, "Babe, what are you doing?" He was just sitting in the drivers seat , "Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I was just thinking, wow, we're gonna be parents." He then started the car and drove onwards home.

"So what about the wedding?" Kurt asked, Rach looked over at Finn, "I guess we'll have a Justice of the Peace wedding first then have a huge wedding with all of our friends and family later, right?" "When should we have the Justice of the Peace ceremony, before your due date?" Rach nodded in agreement as Kurt spoke, "Yeah, hopefully I won't look too bad by then." Finn glanced over, "You.. look bad? You've gotta be kidding me. " She blushed as her fiance boosted her ego, "Aw I know you're just saying that but thanks babe." She planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. After they got to the parking garage and walked up to the loft, Finn opened the door for Rach, "Oh you're such a gentleman!"

**Hello readers, I hope that you guys like this new chapter. Sorry for the late update but here's good news I finally graduated high school :D which gives me much more time to work on this story and others. I'm currently working on a blainchel story but if you have any ideas or suggestions for this story or another story, just PM me. So back to this story, I'm gonna take it as far as I can and again if you have any comments, questions, or ideas PM or Review :) **


	6. Oh, Good Morning

Rachel woke up alone to find a note from Finn, '_Good Morning, Beautiful, gone to get breakfast be back soon xx_' The smile on her face was undeniable, but her happiness was soon ended as she was reminded of the many joys of pregnancy, which include morning sickness. After she cleaned herself up and got a shower, she put on a pink sundress to hide her slight bump. As she was brushing her hair, she looked down at her bump and thought, 'I still can't believe that I'm carrying an actual person. I'm going to be the best mother I can to you, you have my word.'

Finn came into the loft, carrying breakfast for everyone, "Hey, guys I'm back! I've got Starbuck's and Denny's!" Santana surfaced from her room with a very sexy choreographer, whom she met at the NYADA dance studio. Rachel along with her bestie came to the kitchen singing, **_Good mornin', gooood mornin'! It's great to stay up late, good mornin', good mornin' to you_**. Kurt asked, "Sooo, how did you all sleep?" "Amazing," said Santana as she winked at her guest. "I slept lovely," rang Rachel as she kissed her fiancé on the cheek, "What'd you bring?" "I have pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, _it's soy_, um coffee from Starbucks, oh and scones." Finn was saying as he set it all out on the table. Although Rachel is very much vegan her doctor told her that she neede3d to get more protein in her diet so she started eating eggs, even though she hates that she has to eat them, she knows that it's all for her child to develop properly.

After everyone finished eating, Kurt decided that since it was everyone's day off that he'd treat everyone to a movie, they went out to see The Great Gatsby. During the movie, Rachel felt something, she wasn't sure what, but just as she felt it again, she knew, "_Finn, it's moving_." She took his hand and placed it on her belly. It moved! It really moved, HOLY CRAP, THEIR CHILD WAS MOVING! He then kissed her sweetly, not caring that the movie had just finished.

**Hi guys, this chapter I was worried that I wouldn't get this chapter right but here goes. I'm currently looking for a co-writer, you will get full credit for your contribution and you could get a new friend haha :) so PM me if you are interested **


End file.
